One-Ten Crips
The One-Ten Crips are an African-American street gang primarily located in the Newton Division's patrol area of South Los Angeles. One-Ten refers to 110th St, a major street in their territory. The gang is featured in two episodes although their actions are the main topic of Season 7. History The One-Ten Crips first popped up on Major Crimes' radar when three Army Rangers were found murdered with an AK-47. One of the victims, Ty Baylor, survived long enough to tell Brenda that he knew why he was shot but died before going into details. It later turns out that the Army Rangers were not the intended target and that it was one of the victim's twin brother, Turrell Baylor that was the real target. Police question Turrell and it is revealed that a few days ago, someone did a drive-by shooting with the same AK-47 but missed. Turrell then gives them the name Reggie Moses as the guy who shot at him and directs them to think he also committed a double murder at a convincene store of Charlie Niles and his grandson Chris a month ago, but won't talk without a deal. After being forced to grant a deal by military authorities, Turrell confesses that he was the one who killed those people and Reggie was looking for payback. After that Turrell signed a confession and Reggie was eventually brought in where he confessed to the three murders and was sent to prison. Before he was sent there he was given two phone calls he used to call his lawyer and Marvin Evans and told him everything. After that police dropped off Turrell at his house where twelve of his fellow gang members were waiting for him. After police left he was beaten to death by four of them in revenge for the death of Charlie Niles and his grandson. Peter Goldman blamed the officer running the case, Deputy Chief Brenda Lee Johnson, for Turrell's death and organized a major lawsuit against her and began investigating Turrell's death himself. To this end he set a spy to date Detective Sgt. David Gabriel to attain classified information on the case. After Peter sued the department, Brenda and Sharon went to the crime scene where Turrell was murdered and one of the Crips riding a gold bicycle looked up at Brenda and nodded his head as a sign of respect. Eventually Peter found a witness named James Turner to come forward and identify Turrell's killers. He went to Reggie Moses to gain more information and convince him to sue Brenda too but was unsuccessful. Later Reggie called the one who ordered Turrell's death, Marvin Evans, to warn him of a snitch in their gang. Marvin then got James' brother Richard to turn on him and shot him to death in Turrell's car. After that the police investigated they eventually found the names of the killers and the one who ordered it, at Goldman's grievance since he obstructed a police investigation and was forced to settle his case in a way that didn't even cover his legal fees. Known Members *Leader: Marvin Evans *Third-in-Command: Reggie Moses *Turrell Baylor a.k.a. "T-Ball" *Turrell Baylor's killers: **Richard Turner aka Ricky Rock **"C-Jazz" **Michael Deloin aka Deloin **"Lil' Bugsy" *James Turner a.k.a. "Jay Rock" *Dale Shapner *Jason Higgins *Daryl Thompson *Christian Sanders *Marcus Jarret *Lil' Bugsy's father (retired) Known Victims *The Shootin' Newton murders (committed by Turrell Baylor; two casualties): **Charlie Niles (shot to death) **Chris Niles (shot once in the head) *The street shooting (committed by Reggie Moses; no casualties): **Turrell Baylor (attempted) *The Club Beatz shooting (committed by Reggie Moses; three casualties): **Staff Sergeant Tyler Baylor **Sergeant Willie Ogedi **Sergeant Lance Riggs **Turrell Baylor (attempted) *Marvin Evans' ordered hits: **Turrell Baylor (beaten to death) **James Turner (shot five times in the chest by Richard Turner) **Peter Goldman (intended) Appearances The Closer Season 6 *War Zone Season 7 *Under Control *Silent Partner Category:Gangs Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:The Closer